<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>缺口的苹果 by light_and_warm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374682">缺口的苹果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm'>light_and_warm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*拖了好久的点文，1.7w，修文时发现写得相当糟糕还不好吃_(:з」∠)_<br/>*cp：纳威x德拉科，从六年级写到战后，有胃病描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>濒死之绿（The Dying Green） [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>缺口的苹果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>他快死了。<br/>当他走在空无一人的走廊里的时候，他捂着腹部，无数次对自己这样说道。他快死了。他的血很快就会流光，他的神经会被折磨得一根一根崩断，他快死了，他这就去死。<br/>德拉科扶着墙站了一会儿，断断续续地喘着气，目光直直地瞪着斑斓的花岗岩地面。他擦了擦额头上的冷汗，把额发拨到一边，慢吞吞地继续往前走。<br/>拐角口闪出了一个黑影，直直地挡在他面前。德拉科下意识后退一步，在看清楚那个人的脸后内心又升起一股耻辱，只想把后退的那一步吃下去。<br/>面前的男孩似乎也没有想过会撞见他，站在原地一动不动。他们僵持了一会儿，德拉科从鼻子里哼出一声，绕过他继续往前走。<br/>也许他需要去一趟校医院，他想。但今天就算了。<br/>然而第二天他就躺在了校医院的病床上，因为他在草药课上被一只愤怒的食人草咬掉了半根指头，血流不止。他惨叫着，大脑中的所有胡思乱想都跑光了，胃一抽一抽地痛，比以往更厉害，几乎要把他仅剩的理智也挤出身体。<br/>德拉科盯着床头柜上削好的苹果，削得并不干净，果肉坑坑洼洼，还残留着小块的苹果皮。他快速地瞥了眼坐在床边的人，决定假装他不存在。<br/>应该把食人草这种植物从世界上消灭，或者用时间转换器穿越到过去把纳威·隆巴顿打昏，让他无法出现在草药课上，德拉科恶毒地想着。如果不是高尔和克拉布的成绩进不了提高班，就算他受伤了也轮不到纳威来送。但斯普劳特教授显然非常偏爱这个一无是处的格兰芬多，觉得他能担大任，有什么事情都让他来干，连送敌对学院的受伤学生去校医院也不放过。<br/>“你的指头没问题，马尔福，”庞弗雷夫人从病房外快步走来，边走边说话，“我已经给你接上了，你活动一下试试看，如果痛或者不灵便的话就告诉我。”<br/>她走到窗边拉开窗户，端详着摆放在窗台上的几盆米布米宝。德拉科注意到坐在他床边的人动了动，眼睛亮了起来。<br/>“对了，马尔福，你是不是最近都没有好好吃饭？”她忽然问道。<br/>德拉科一僵，故作不在意地问道：“什么？”<br/>庞弗雷夫人看了他一眼，说道：“回去喝点粥，我就不给你开药了。”<br/>“为什么？”他下意识问道。<br/>“喝粥更好。”她看向床头柜上那只其貌不扬的苹果，捻起苹果梗递到他面前，“把这个吃了吧。”<br/>“什么？我——我不吃。”德拉科吃了一惊，向后挪去，想避开在他面前摇晃的苹果。<br/>“不然留在这里发霉吗？”庞弗雷夫人没好气地说道，“吃了以后试试你的手指，以后别干这种蠢事……不是每次都能救得回来……”<br/>她把苹果往德拉科手上一放，摇了摇头，叨叨絮絮地走远了。<br/>德拉科瞪着被剥光了的苹果，捏着梗吊在空中甩了甩，忍下了将它抛还给纳威的冲动。<br/>“我不会吃的。”他说道，不知在说给谁听。旁边的人没有反应，他又强调了一遍：“我绝对不会吃的。”<br/>纳威拘谨地坐在板凳上，腿紧挨在一起，一直盯着自己的指尖。十分钟前他就想走了，但庞弗雷夫人忽然进来，打断了他的计划。现在她走了，他也可以站起来离开。他抬起头看向德拉科，后者依然和那只苹果大眼瞪小眼，似乎想用目光在上面戳一个洞。<br/>他不知道自己为什么要削那只苹果，也许是一种条件反射，当他反应过来的时候苹果皮已经卷起一圈垂在手边，病床上的男孩痛苦地哼哼着，那一刻他看起来少了几分可恶。<br/>纳威忽然站起来，把手伸向他。德拉科愣了一下，警惕地眯起眼，拿着苹果向后退去。<br/>“你做什么？”<br/>“如果你不想吃的话，把它还给我。”他说道，有些僵硬。<br/>德拉科的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎想诅咒他，但最后他用力在那只苹果上咬下了一块，将它塞进纳威手里。<br/>“你拿回去吧，”他尖声说道，刺耳地笑了一声，“我猜你还能舔一遍，是不是？”<br/>纳威脸色发白，他盯着苹果上的缺口，又看了德拉科一眼，一句话也没说，转身离去。</p><p>02<br/>他伏在浴池边，后背渗出了一层汗，粘得难受。他脱掉外袍，蜷成一团，手不由自主地按着正肆意作痛的部位。这稍微起了点作用，德拉科深呼吸着，面色好看了一些。他撩起裤腿，把小腿沉进水里，舒了口气。<br/>得去吃点什么，他走出级长盥洗室，眯着眼，恍惚地想着，必须得吃点什么……再不吃他就会死掉，藏在胃里的那只怪物会将他的血吸光。他在拐角处停住了，揉着又开始不安分的胃，不知为何想起了那只咬了一口的苹果。<br/>饿肚子的时候想到食物只能让这场折磨变得更难熬，德拉科咒骂了一句，忍不住蹲下身，默默等待疼痛减缓。<br/>刀割般冰冷冷的刺痛在胃中翻搅，他倒抽了口气，一手撑着地面，又坐下来，摸出魔杖给自己施了一个保温咒。<br/>以后不能这样了，他软弱地承诺自己，以后一定要按时吃东西，就算忙得没有时间也得喝点汤……<br/>可他清楚这是不可能的，他不知多少次这样对自己保证，但最后总会忘记时间。时间是最容易遗忘的东西，他总是忘记自己在房间里呆了多久，总是忘记自己已经快成年了，再也不能依靠别人了。<br/>他缓缓站起身，刚转过拐角便迎面撞上了一个人，那人怀中抱着一只花盆，直接被他撞下来碎成了八瓣，潮湿的泥土撒了一地。德拉科摇晃着向后退去，皱着眉拍掉身上的泥土。<br/>“你有病啊？”他恼火极了，“没长眼睛吗？”<br/>那人从口袋里抽出魔杖，颤抖着将花盆恢复原状。德拉科一脚将花盆踢远，它在地上滚了几个圈撞在墙壁上，又碎了。<br/>纳威猛地抬起头，那张圆脸涨得通红。德拉科冷冷地看着他，嘴角扭曲成一个讥讽的笑容：“很稀罕那个花盆？我看你以后也只能干这活了，是不是？……就像那个傻大个海格一样……”<br/>纳威的脸越来越红，双手打颤，似乎在强忍着怒火。德拉科却更兴奋了，连胃似乎都不那么痛了。他大步走到他面前，歪着头看他，拖腔拖调地说道：“不服气？不然你说说，你能做什么？话都说不清，什么都不会……我觉得你在赫奇帕奇更合适，你认为呢？”<br/>纳威攥紧了拳头，仿佛下一刻就要扑上来揍他。德拉科料定他不敢，嗤笑了一声，又踢了滚在地上的长着刺的绿色植物一脚，大摇大摆地转身离开。<br/>然而他刚跨出一步，后腰就挨了一拳，一瞬间钻心的疼痛让他向前跌去，勉强扶住墙柱才堪堪支撑住身体，脸色惨白。他回头看去，猛地拔出魔杖指着他，喊道：“咧嘴呼啦呼啦！”<br/>他的魔咒击中了纳威的肩膀，他向后退去，捂住了嘴。德拉科喘息着，他的胃又开始泛酸水。本来这时候他已经从厨房里带回一大堆食物了，都怪这个该死的格兰芬多——不，他才不算格兰芬多——<br/>他踉跄着走上前，一把揪住他的衣领，抬起膝盖狠狠踢向他的肚子，嘴唇贴向他的耳朵，声音阴冷：“偷袭很了不起？”<br/>纳威的脖子被他勒得发红，两眼翻白，他抓住他的手，脸绷得紧紧的，艰难地说道：“你——也一样，马尔福。”<br/>德拉科又往他肚子踹了一脚，将他踹到地上，一脚踏在他的背上，将他按进那堆肮脏的土里。纳威奋力挣扎着，反手抓住了他的脚踝，嘶哑地喊着：“你也偷袭——你偷袭哈利！”<br/>德拉科一愣，表情瞬间扭曲。他狠狠往他后心踩了一脚，男孩身体一抖，一声不吭地昏了过去。<br/>德拉科在原地呆站了几秒，用鞋尖试探着踢了踢他的胳膊，后者没有反应。他僵硬了一会儿，蹲下身，小心翼翼地翻过纳威沾着尘土的汗津津的脸，试了试他的鼻息，又马上翻了回去。<br/>“妈的，真昏过去了。”他骂了一句，烦躁至极。他拍了拍自己的袍子，慢腾腾地朝楼梯口走去，回头看了一眼，最后干脆地扭过头，摸着鼻子走向礼堂。<br/>德拉科第一次觉得家养小精灵如此和蔼可亲。他一进入厨房他们就挤上来询问他有什么能够帮忙，塞给他一篮子的面包、鸡腿和牛奶，还问他是否需要更多。当他毫不客气地收下、满面春风地离开时，篮子里装的食物至少能让他三天不用去礼堂吃饭。<br/>德拉科慢悠悠地往回走，口中咬着一只黄油面包。面包还是热的，散发着诱人的香味。他狼吞虎咽地解决了两块，又喝了一杯甜腻的燕麦牛奶，绕过拐角口时一下子停住了，犹豫了一会儿，极慢地朝躺在地上的那团黑影挪去。<br/>纳威仍不省人事地倒在地上，保持着原来的姿势。德拉科在他身边停下，蹲下身抓着他的后颈将他翻过身，意料之外的沉。他觉得自己刚吃的面包全白费了。<br/>“喂，胆小鬼，”他踢了一下他的胳膊，又用力捏了捏他的脸，“回你宿舍睡觉好吗？”<br/>他用力踹了他的腰几脚，纳威的肩膀微微动了动，眉头皱在一起，睫毛蠕动着，挣扎了许久才费劲地睁开。他看向他，浑身一震，猛地向后移去，想抽出魔杖却痛得一缩，僵住了。<br/>德拉科不屑地撇撇嘴，懒得再和他纠缠，但也不想把后背暴露在他面前，于是朝他抬了抬下巴：“你先走，胆小鬼。”<br/>纳威愤怒地看了他一眼，喃喃了一句什么，德拉科没有听清。<br/>他们坚持了一会儿，纳威慢吞吞地站起身，踉跄了一步，揉着自己的肚子。他的姿态像某种沉睡的动物，缓慢地、矜持地舔舐伤口，背靠着夕阳，一轻一重的脚步声像是书本翻过了一页、又一页，德拉科微微眯起眼，他觉得有点刺眼。</p><p>03<br/>“劳驾，让一让——哦，这是在干什么？”<br/>堵在前面的一群斯莱特林晃动着，给他让出一条小路来。德拉科带着克拉布和高尔挤开人群大摇大摆地往前走，一眼就看见了倒在中间的几个人——两个格兰芬多和两个斯莱特林，似乎中了毒咒，其中一人的脸上长出了绿色的水痘，还有一人的头变成了两倍大，滑稽至极。<br/>“这是怎么回事？嗯？”他扬起眉。<br/>“他们说我们的球队只是一群乌合之众，马尔福！”旁边一个瘦弱的斯莱特林叫道，德拉科冷哼了一声，故意扬了扬自己手臂上的级长徽章，踢了一脚离他最近的一个格兰芬多的手背。<br/>“我明白了，格兰芬多欺负人，是不是？”他抄着手大声说道，得意洋洋地环顾四周，目光刻意在周围格兰芬多愤怒的脸上停了几秒，“这可是件大事，让我想想，你们几个——对，说的就是你们——一会儿去费尔奇那里报道，看看他有什么好事要交代。至于这几位——”<br/>他意有所指地看向地上躺着的伤者，正要说话，胃中蓦然一阵翻滚，痛得他微弯下腰，手下意识捂了上去。<br/>这时，一道红光从角落斜斜地朝他射来，擦着他的太阳穴击中了克拉布的脸。后者霎时痛叫起来，这像是推翻了一张多米诺骨牌，搭建好的城堡在短时间内全部崩塌。斯莱特林们愣了一秒，马上愤怒地叫喊着挥舞着魔杖朝格兰芬多扑去，德拉科被周围的同学推得东倒西歪，胳膊、肩膀和腿被撞了好几次，额角冒汗，脸色发白。<br/>他好不容易挤出人群，靠在墙边深呼吸着，慢慢蹲下身，不停地眨眼，瞪着自己的鞋尖。他紧抿着嘴唇，藏在身体的怪物将他的五脏六腑都吞噬干净，一滴血都不给他留下……他希望他什么也感觉不到……<br/>一只手碰了碰他的肩膀，他不耐地甩了一甩，头也不抬地说道：“别碰我，高尔。”<br/>那人停顿了一秒，又碰了一下。德拉科愤怒地仰起头，正要发作，在看清那人的脸后愣住了。<br/>“隆巴顿？”他喃喃着，颤抖着手去摸口袋里的魔杖，刚握住就被缴了械——他震惊地看见那圆脸的男生手中的魔杖正对着他，脸绷得很紧。<br/>德拉科内心的弦瞬间收紧了，又陡然松弛。他低下头，擦了擦额头，低笑起来。<br/>“想这么做很久了，是不是？”他轻声说道，“除了这些你还会做什么？——偷袭，趁人之危，这就是格兰芬多？嘶——”<br/>他抽了口气，再次按住了腹部，微眯起眼。男孩僵了几秒，毫无预兆地抓住他的胳膊，将他从地上硬拉起来。他的手很温暖，熨烫的温度透过校服布料烙刻在他的皮肤上，德拉科条件反射地甩开他，摇晃着靠在一边。他的胃总是好一阵坏一阵，有时候能断断续续地痛好几天，吃多少东西都没有用。<br/>纳威弯下腰将他的魔杖拾起来，犹豫了一会儿，递给他。德拉科瞪着他，吸了吸鼻子，一把抢过魔杖。<br/>“你的肚子很痛？”他终于开口了。<br/>“没有，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“滚远点好吗？”<br/>“我看到了。你上次就是这样。”纳威固执地往下说。<br/>“所以关你什么事？”他朝地上看了一眼，踢飞了一块破碎的砖瓦。正在混斗的人群中猝不及防地射来一道红光，打中了德拉科耳边的一幅画像，惊得他一动不动。纳威几步走上来，拉过他的手臂转过拐角，认真地看着他，似乎有些紧张：“你……你需要喝点药。”<br/>德拉科皱起眉，转身想走，纳威急了，一下子揪住了他的兜帽：“听我说……！你必须得——”<br/>“放手！”德拉科猛地甩开他，用手肘用力锤了一下他的胸口，用魔杖指着他，“什么时候轮到你对我指手画脚了，啊？隆巴顿，嫌挨揍还不够是吗？”<br/>声嘶力竭的吼叫使胃痛得更厉害了，后背一阵阵冒着冷汗，德拉科喘息着，从鼻子里哼出一声，扭头离开。</p><p>04<br/>他的眼睛睁开了一条缝，蠕动着，又慢慢合上，仿佛被整个洁白的世界吞没。耳边传来一阵瓷器碰撞的清脆声响，非常悦耳，但他觉得有些吵，微微蹙眉。<br/>一只柔软、温暖的手托着他的后颈将他抬起来，不知为何，他没有反抗。一只温冷的陶瓷杯凑到他唇边，散发着淡淡的清苦的味道……不，他不想喝……半梦半醒中所有的动作都慢了半拍，变得毫无意义。他像一只稚弱的雏鸟，被捏着喉咙喂食，温热的茶液让他一下子清醒过来，直起身。他咳了一声，扭头看向床边。纳威正端着一杯茶谨慎地看着他。<br/>“你——”<br/>“我只是路过这里，”他连忙解释道，有些结巴，“我征求过庞弗雷夫人的意见了，她说喝这种药有用。”<br/>德拉科的头有点痛，他按了按，有点没力气骂脏话，随口问道：“你煮的？”<br/>“嗯。”男孩小声应了一句。<br/>德拉科一愣，下意识拔高了音量：“你调制的魔药？你想毒死我吗？”<br/>“是草药，”纳威纠正道，“直接用爱多莫草汁熬制的。庞弗雷夫人说它特别难摘采，容易腐烂，是我去采来的，直接切碎挤出草汁就行。”<br/>他一说起草药来就没完没了，德拉科毫无耐性地打断了他：“够了，以后别让我喝这些。”<br/>纳威顿了一下，脸涨红了。<br/>“……可它对你有好处。”<br/>“我是说，我不想喝你熬制的东西，明白了吗？”他说道，“我自己能管好我自己，不需要你关心。”<br/>病房里陷入了一片沉默。纳威低头看着自己的鞋尖，德拉科看不清他的表情。他扭了扭头，觉得喉咙有点痒痒的。<br/>“你……你为什么总是不吃饭？”他忽然问道，德拉科打了个哈欠。<br/>“我一定要说吗？”他说道，斜睨着他，“你怎么这么烦？”<br/>纳威的脸更红了，他正想说什么，床上的男孩朝他勾了勾手指，懒洋洋地说道：“今天晚上你很有空，是不是？帮我去礼堂带份饭，然后就可以滚了。”<br/>“你想吃什么？”纳威自动忽略了最后半句话。<br/>“随便什么都行，对了，给我带点糖。”德拉科想了想，“不要太酸的，也不要太冷的。好了，快走吧。”<br/>纳威站起身，看了他一眼，没再说什么便走出了大门。<br/>让纳威帮他带饭只是一时兴起，德拉科并不打算和他有过多牵扯，也绝不会告诉他自己在做什么，为什么总忘了吃饭。他能懂什么？他能懂他背负着什么吗？他是一个愚蠢的格兰芬多，经常被他欺负，在魔药课上频频出丑，一个无法扭转的弱者形象，他有时候甚至懒得把目光投在他身上。他靠在床板上吃南瓜饼，纳威中规中矩地坐在旁边偷偷看他，他发现自己弄不清他的心思。他为什么还留在这里？因为他现在也是个可怜的弱者——一个被宿命折磨得脱了一层皮的弱者，是吗？<br/>德拉科忽然有些食不下咽。<br/>他将喝了一半的燕麦粥放在一边，擦了擦嘴角，指着大门说道：“出去。”<br/>纳威没有反应。他更暴躁了。<br/>“我让你出去，没听见吗？！”<br/>纳威抬起眼看向他，德拉科抓起袋子里的一块蛋糕朝他扔来，后者狼狈地起身向后躲去，左脚勾到了椅腿，一个没站稳连带着椅子绊倒在地，发出令人牙酸的撞击声。他显然被摔疼了，在地上挣扎了半天也起不来。德拉科居高临下地看着他，深呼吸着，手指慢慢抓紧了被单，眼睛睁得很大。<br/>离开吧，离开吧……他无声地念叨，回到你该去的地方，回到两条平行线上。你不懂，回去吧……<br/>你不属于这里。<br/>男孩终于撑着地面勉强站起来，拍了拍身上的土，弯下腰小心翼翼将落在地上的蛋糕拾起来，装进袋子里系好。他走到床边，有些退缩，似乎害怕他忽然动手，但德拉科只是看着他。<br/>“既然你吃完了，那我就带走了。”他说道，把床头柜上的残羹剩饭都装进袋子里，消失在门外。<br/>德拉科盯着那扇门看了好久，慢慢收回目光。少顷，他蓦然抓起床边原先用于喝药的陶瓷杯砸在地上，清脆的破碎声让他的心一下子腾空了，又空落落地陷下去，陷进雨里。</p><p>05<br/>他们不属于同一个世界。<br/>当他耀武扬威地吹嘘自己的父亲时，他死死地瞪着报纸上刊登的逃出阿兹卡班的食死徒照片；当他舒服地呆在马尔福庄园和父母聊天时，他和将他带大的奶奶一齐站在圣芒戈医院病房，默默地将糖纸塞进口袋里；当他挣扎在每一个饥饿又迷茫的黎明时，时间慢慢地、慢慢地，碾碎他的耳朵，他的胳膊，他的胃，他的心，快快地、快快地，将他推到悬崖边上，将他推到悬崖边上。<br/>有一段时间德拉科总能看见纳威·隆巴顿，他站在白雾弥漫的边缘，像一个历经磨难的古罗马雕塑。那天他将晚饭递给他，从口袋里摸出了几粒其貌不扬的糖。被捏得有些扁了，散发出酸甜的奶香。他抬起头看向他，望进剔透的海里。<br/>后来命运终于将他碾成了渣滓，把他的肋骨在行刑台上一根根敲碎。他终于得到报应了，和那个险些成为命运的另一半的男孩一同倒在乱葬坟里。德拉科靠在礼堂的角落里，冷冷地注视着那几个鬼鬼祟祟的格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳。他不再需要每天不吃不喝呆在有求必应屋里了，不需要了，可那种病已经种在了他身上，如同蚀骨的毒。<br/>他失去了一切，他想，一切，所有的一切。他什么也没有了。<br/>“你觉得这样怎么样，纳威？”一个红头发女孩问道。德拉科认得她，韦斯莱家唯一的女孩，长得非常漂亮。这个念头让他有些恼火。<br/>纳威没有回答，仰头看着墙壁上涂写的字。他们从一个星期前开始策划这次行动，选择了最引人注目的礼堂，用血红的涂料在墙壁上写满“邓布利多军还在招募新兵”。德拉科微微侧身，继续观察那个男孩。从窗口漏进的一缕月光让他看清了他眼角的一道狰狞的紫色伤痕。是阿米库斯留下的。<br/>他清楚地记得那天，天气阴沉，每一个细枝末节都预示着那不会是走运的一天。他早上睡过了头，旷了一节课，下午磨磨蹭蹭地从后门溜进麻瓜研究教室。不走运的一天，什么都不走运，他就不该来上这节课，他应该去死。当那个男孩站起来质问那个恶心的食死徒的时候，他应该拦住他，冲他破口大骂，将他从教室里赶出去，而不是看着他——看着他——看着他——<br/>“钻心剜骨！”<br/>红光一闪而过，他一脚踏空，心脏被分成了两半。<br/>“纳威！”<br/>“纳威！”<br/>他蒙住双眼，从缝隙里看那些着急地跑上去的格兰芬多。阿莱克托大叫着驱散他们，将学生们推开，整个教室闹成一团。他合拢了缝隙，在黑暗中祈祷……可他该向谁祈祷？他能向谁祈祷？他的胳膊上有一个丑陋的印记，他说出的每一个字都会受到诅咒吧？他到底该怎么做，那只膨胀的怪兽吞食了他干枯的灵魂，他早就死掉了。<br/>站在涂满大字的墙壁前的男孩回过头，朝他的方向看了一眼。德拉科下意识缩到窗帘后。纳威似乎没有发现他，若无其事地扭回去。有块石头在他胃里滚了一下，无数又酸又痛的热浪翻涌上来。<br/>“我们走吧。”他说道，带领着D.A.成员往礼堂大门走去。月光太亮了，照得他的脸苍白无血，横亘的伤疤成了黑色。<br/>德拉科僵站在原地没有动，仿佛和铺天盖地的冰冷石块融为了一体。太亮了，他没办法走过去，他害怕那种光，即使是月光。他觉得自己存在，存在于每分每秒崩塌的骄傲里。<br/>一串脚步声从另一个方向传来，又静又远，像一只更可怖的怪兽。德拉科依然没有动。来的不管是谁都好，他一无所有，所以什么也不怕。<br/>“马尔福。”那个人在背后唤道。<br/>真的什么都不怕吗？<br/>窗帘动了动，被轻轻拉开了。月光透进来，照亮了那张脸。德拉科缩在角落，浑身僵硬。纳威看着他，他的目光让他觉得自己是无处可躲的小偷。<br/>“我知道你在这里。”纳威说道，笑了一下。他已经无法从他身上找到以前的那种畏畏缩缩了。他完全变了一个人。<br/>德拉科的喉咙动了动，想说几句话嘲讽他，可舌头打结了似的什么也发不出来。<br/>“我会去举报你，”他最后低不可闻地说道，“我看见了你们每个人的脸，我会去告诉斯内普，你们完了。”<br/>“他们知道是谁干的。”纳威说道。德拉科恨透了这种平静。<br/>“是吗？——我想你可能还不知道你们的下场，”他勉强扯起了一个狞笑，“你们会被钻心咒折磨，会被送到禁林里喂蜘蛛，会——”<br/>“我们知道。”他打断了他，“你会发现我们知道得比你想象的多。上个星期我和他们就去过禁林了。”<br/>“哦，是啊，没错，为了那把愚蠢的宝剑，不是吗？”德拉科尖声叫道，用力推开了他，“你们觉得这很勇敢，很格兰芬多，是不是？你们以为这是壮举，是英雄行为？知不知道有多少人在背后说你们蠢，说你们不自量力？”<br/>他狠狠地瞪着纳威，面目狰狞，指头一根根收紧。有一瞬间他渴望冲上去撕裂他，将他平静的脸粉碎，让他感觉到痛，像他一样痛——光是这种想象就耗光了他所有的力气，他什么也做不到，只能躲在角落里。那里才是适合他的地方。<br/>“我知道，”纳威说道，一点都没有被他的愤怒干扰，“我们的计划不一定会成功。但过程是必要的，结果并不那么重要。”<br/>“我听不懂你在说什么。”<br/>“还记得五年级的时候吗？那时候是哈利，他站出来让所有人知道事实到底是怎样的。这个时候总得有人站出来，否则就完了。”<br/>“所以你就站出来了，你觉得自己是哈利·波特，是救世之星，对吗？”德拉科盖过了他的声音，“你觉得自己很伟大——用这种行径来让我们保持清醒，这样有用，很值得，是不是？你以为你是谁？”<br/>他的气息喷在纳威的面颊上，后者退了一步，脸有些红了。<br/>“我没觉得我是哈利，”他说得有些艰难，“我没这么想过。”<br/>“但你他妈就是这么做的，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“你想取代他的位置？——哦，接下来你是不是就要去杀死黑魔王，成为所有人心目中的英雄？这就是你心里想的，对不对？”<br/>他步步逼近，纳威不由自主地倒退，再也维持不住一点笑容。他的后背抵在了墙上，德拉科眯着眼看着他，正想继续嘲讽，他忽然开口了。<br/>“如果可能的话，我非常想跟哈利一起去杀神秘人。”<br/>德拉科的心脏狠狠地颤了一下，抿住了嘴。<br/>“但我留在这里也很有意义。”纳威继续说道，“这里有我的朋友，我的同学，是另一个战场。”<br/>他们沉默着，仿佛一切都失去了温度。德拉科突然大步朝他走去，一把抓过他的领带，纳威毫无防备地被他往前一带，张了张嘴，男孩面无表情地扯散了他的领口，一路解开三颗扣子，盯着他锁骨上的伤痕看了一会儿，用指腹碰了碰。<br/>纳威不自在地抖了一下，但没有推开他。<br/>“呃……这不要紧。”<br/>德拉科眯起眼，恶狠狠地白了他一眼，纳威识趣地不说话了。<br/>过了几分钟，德拉科收回手，在袍子上拍了拍，随意地说道：“想不想看看我的？”<br/>“啊？”<br/>德拉科没有解释，用力拉开自己的领带扔到一边。<br/>他们面对面坐在礼堂的长凳上，德拉科上身只披着外套，抓着纳威的手。后者的眼睛慌乱得不知道该往哪儿看，只好盯着他们的鞋尖。<br/>“你在看哪里？”男孩伸出另一只冰凉的手扳过他的脸，纳威浑身不自在，握住了他的手腕。<br/>“把衣服穿上吧，马尔福……你的手好冷。”他吞吞吐吐地说道。<br/>“你害怕了？”德拉科扬起眉，挪得更近，“害怕看到这个，嗯？”<br/>“不，不是——我很抱歉——”<br/>“道歉做什么？”德拉科冷冷地反问道，“伤我的人是你吗？”<br/>纳威张开嘴，不知该怎么回答。他稍稍瞥了一眼他的胸口，又触电般收回。男孩抬起睫毛盯着他，忽地凑近，摸了一下他脸颊上的伤疤。纳威惊得险些跳起来。<br/>“小心我让你好看。”他自言自语，舔了一下嘴唇，将纳威的手按向自己。<br/>那天他是最后一个去的，冷冷清清，站在病房门口望着那个男孩。他的床头柜上堆满了鲜花和零食，他的朋友们在他脸上落下祝福的亲吻，他如同一个影子走到他身边，将一只苹果放在角落里。他希望他没有看见，永远都不知道赠送者是谁，一无所知地吃掉它，或者把它扔进垃圾桶。<br/>他走到病房门口，回头望着他，这一望又让他感到不甘心。<br/>离开吧，回到你该去的地方……你不懂，你不属于这里。他没有听那个声音，原路折返，俯身拾起那只青苹果轻轻咬了一口，又放回去。<br/>而现在他就是那只苹果，他想。他被咬了一口，又痛又恨，必须要得到一点补偿。<br/>“马尔福……”<br/>“碰这里，”他硬将他的手按在自己的胸上，纳威挣扎着想抽回，德拉科烦躁地抖掉披着的外套，“你不会吗？不知道怎么做吗？碰一碰，隆巴顿！还是说要我他妈自慰给你看？”<br/>纳威的脸完全涨红了，另一只手胡乱挥舞着，似乎不知该听从他的话还是将他推开。德拉科抓着他向后倒在长凳上，直接把手伸进了他的裤子。<br/>“马尔福！”<br/>“别给我装傻！”他大叫道，“你懂这是怎么回事！”<br/>纳威用力抽回手，按着长凳的两侧，俯身看着他。德拉科躺在他身下，赤裸着上身，正忙着脱他的裤子。对上他的目光后他冷笑了一下，懒懒地松开手。<br/>“你懂这是怎么回事。”他讥讽道。<br/>“马尔福……”他说得很艰难。<br/>“哦，我是自愿的。来吧，你知道该怎么做。”他耸耸肩，“还是说需要我教你？”<br/>纳威咬唇盯着他看了许久，慢慢地抬起右手，触摸上了他的胸尖。<br/>空气中浮动着寂静的幽光，远方的鸟鸣一断一续，像一根又细又长的线，缠着男孩们苍白的呼吸。德拉科呆呆地望着被施了魔法的天花板，那是一片寂冷的星空。<br/>天空中真的有这么多星星吗？干燥、寒冷，漂浮在亿万光年之外，也许在某颗星球上有另一个自己，另一亿种可能性。他轻轻地吻着他，吻他胸前暗红的果实，潮湿而温暖，将他从北极地里拉回来。<br/>德拉科回过神来，推了他一下，纳威马上直起身，忐忑不安地看着他。德拉科拉着他的手往下伸去。<br/>“等一下——”<br/>“少来这套，”他毫不客气地嘲笑道，“顶撞老师的时候不是胆子很大吗？”<br/>“马尔福。”他恳求地看着他，德拉科内心浮起一丝恶劣。他抓开了他的衬衫，朝他的胸膛摸去，纳威没有躲，只是看着他。<br/>德拉科摸了一会儿，撑着长凳坐起来，用力抱住他的后背，将自己和他紧贴在一起。火热的温度在寒风中燃烧，他感受着他稳健的心跳，如同鼓点，黑暗似乎延伸到了宇宙尽头。纳威伸手慢慢搂住他的腰，迟疑地收紧。<br/>“怎么样？”他问道，声音有点哑。<br/>“……我觉得很好。”对方回答道。回音仿佛夜里火车盘旋的一声嗡鸣。<br/>他们抱着摸索了一会儿，分开的时候纳威的脸很红，仿佛还有一丝愧疚。德拉科懒得理会他纠结的心情，重新套上外套，系好领带。<br/>“马尔福。”在德拉科大步离开前，纳威叫住了他，“你——你有什么我能帮忙的吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我是说，你有什么困难可以找我。”他结结巴巴地说道，好像又变回了那个在魔药课上瑟瑟发抖的男孩。德拉科摸了摸鼻子，耸耸肩。<br/>“你能做什么？”<br/>“我——”<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>纳威马上不说话了，专注地看着他。<br/>“还是管好你自己吧，我不想看到你在上课逞威风，”德拉科想了想，又指着墙壁上的字补充了一句，“下课以后也是。如果下次我再看到这些内容——”<br/>“你要不要加入我们？”纳威冒冒失失地插话道，刚说完就捂住了嘴，尴尬地补救，“呃，你还是当没听到吧。”<br/>德拉科抿住了嘴，微眯起眼。<br/>“走吧。”</p><p>06<br/>德拉科自然不可能加入那群格兰芬多的捣乱鬼。他的内心有一瞬间的跳跃，但很快又如同起伏的灰尘落下来，回归原处。他很清楚那条界线的停在哪里，他能做什么，不能做什么，哪些是分离的肋骨，哪些是智慧树上的苹果，他能和他产生不必要的联系，但不能把自己搭进去。<br/>他阻止不了他，只能站在线外看着他，强大的忍耐力将他的头颅压在地上，成了哑巴。纳威身上的伤痕越来越多，可他却变得越来越不在乎。他一次一次去校医院看他，和他吵架，把床头柜上的礼物都往他脸上扔——这样做往往会被庞弗雷夫人大叫着赶出去，半天都不让他进来。于是他只能等到深夜悄悄溜回来，趴在床头看他月光下冰冷的脸。黑色的伤口一断一续勾着他的心脏，他脱下外套爬上床，坐在他腿间，俯下身看着他。<br/>感觉到了动静，男孩迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见他后一脸惊愕，正要说话，德拉科捂住了他的嘴。<br/>“别出声。”他咬牙切齿地说道，单手解开了自己的皮带，拉下拉链。纳威瞪大了眼，德拉科捂得更紧了一些，将自己的内裤脱了下来。<br/>他双手撑在他耳侧，喘息着，慢慢坐下去。他以前没有这方面的经验，刚进入就觉得痛，又不甘心退出来，只能瞪着身下的男孩，一点一点磨进去。<br/>“马尔福，”他撑起上半身，“你别勉强……”<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>德拉科深吸了口气，做好心理建设后用力往下沉了一些，擦掉额头上的汗。纳威仍担忧地看着他，这只让他觉得恼火，俯下身重重吻在他嘴上，咬了他一口。<br/>“我来吧，你别……”纳威有些不忍心，德拉科粗暴地打断了他。<br/>“你来？你什么都不会。”他恨恨地说道。<br/>他终于坐到了底，松了一口气，腿微微打颤。纳威看着赤裸着坐在他身上的男孩，垂下眼。他们只能在夜晚相见，小心翼翼地维持这段不被允许的情感，他不想放，也不想逃避，他不清楚自己为什么会这样。这个男孩曾经是他灰色阴影中的一部分，他是一只怪兽，出现在梦境深处的暗沼里。他来送苹果的时候他没有睡着，他看着他去而复返，在苹果上咬了一口。他离开后，他小心翼翼地拿起它，将嘴唇贴上那个缺口，合上眼。<br/>纳威闭了闭眼，轻轻抓住他，将他带向自己，吻了吻他的胸口。他能帮到他什么？他做着这样的美梦，愤怒抗争的早晨是一半，寂静钝痛的夜晚是另一半，男孩沉默的呻吟仿佛一把慢慢的刀子，一寸、一寸，磨平他的希望。他做着这样的美梦，以为自己能救醒所有人。<br/>“告诉我，马尔福，”他抓着他的腰，男孩肩膀耸动，晃着头，“告诉我……”<br/>“我都告诉你，”他伏在他胸口高潮，嘶哑地喊着，像某种牢不可破的诅咒，“我都告诉你，我他妈都告诉你，别放开我，别想走，纳威——”<br/>他吻住他湿漉漉的嘴唇，德拉科剧烈颤抖着，睫毛上沾满了泪水。他将他抱到身边，将被子盖在他身上，轻轻地触摸他。<br/>“我没有走，”他说道，“我不会走，德拉科。”<br/>男孩撑起身，冰凉的手指划过他脸颊上的伤口，像游动的冰块。<br/>“……有没有想过以后该怎么办？”他问道，带着浓浓的鼻音。<br/>纳威沉默了一会儿。<br/>“你见过我奶奶吗？她从小把我带大，是一个很厉害的女巫。”他说道，“我有很多叔伯，他们都非常关注我。”<br/>“……我听说过一些传言，”德拉科低头看着被单上漫开的条纹，“那个预言，本来有可能会降临在你的身上。”<br/>“什么预言？”<br/>“就是对黑魔王最有威胁的男孩，他出生在七月，他的家庭曾三次击败黑魔王……你看，你也符合。”他说道，观察着对方的表情，“想想看，也许本来你会是受人瞩目的救世之星，那个位置是你的……”<br/>“在一岁的时候等着他来杀死我的家人？”纳威蓦然说道，德拉科从不知道他的语气能这样冷漠，“有没有想过那不是什么荣誉，而是灾难，德拉科？”<br/>他的手无意识地握紧了，陷进皮肉里。<br/>“我很小的时候，爸爸妈妈就被食死徒折磨疯了，”他缓慢地轻声说道，“如果神秘人要来杀我，那我现在也许连去医院看他们都是一种奢望。”<br/>“我……”<br/>“我不想要那个位置，我想哈利也不想要。”纳威说道，“对于我们来说，那不是带来福音的预言。”<br/>德拉科没有说话，摸索着握住了他的手。他慢慢向他靠去，将头靠在他的肩膀上。</p><p>07<br/>情况在变得越来越糟。<br/>那些他在礼堂里看见的学生在节日里一个一个消失了，卢娜、金妮，还有迈克尔·科纳，他偷偷跑去救一个被阿米库斯关起来的一年级新生，结果被当场抓住。那两个食死徒把他拎到礼堂里，让他跪在地上，强迫所有人看他痛苦的脸。德拉科埋下头，捂住耳朵，男孩的惨叫声仍一刻不停地往大脑里钻，宛若魔音。一结束他就站起来，失魂落魄地朝纳威走去。别这样……别这样……无数人往前跑去，他挤过人群向他接近，艰难地握住他的手。<br/>“纳威，”他喊道，仿佛只是在心中，没人听得见，“纳威！”<br/>男孩猛地回过头，带着伤痕的脸上是一种刀锋般的决绝。<br/>“过来帮我！”他叫道，挣脱了他的手。德拉科愣了一秒，用力推开旁边的人向他冲去，跌跌撞撞地跪倒在他身边。迈克尔仍躺在地上抽搐，口吐白沫，他们小心翼翼地将他抬起来，往校医院走去。男孩的身体随着走动起伏，宛若海浪，他透过海平面看纳威的后脑勺。一轮满月。<br/>有求必应屋。<br/>“你们不能再做这种事了——”<br/>“我知道，我知道！”<br/>他们绕着中间的桌子走了一圈，纳威忽然握住了德拉科的手腕，后者停下脚步。<br/>“……我不能让所有人都承受迈克尔那样的痛苦，”他说道，“我能感觉到他们快要对我动手了。”<br/>“他们已经对你动手了，”德拉科使劲甩开他的手，后退两步，“他们知道你在领头，你算算上星期你被抓住了多少次？！”<br/>“这没什么，他们不舍得伤害太多纯血统巫师，”纳威无所谓地说道，“我说的不是这个，我是说——”<br/>“我说的就是这个！”德拉科一脚踹翻了面前的桌子，纳威连忙向后躲去，面色发白，“我受够了。我受够了，纳威。”<br/>纳威沉默着不说话。<br/>“抱歉。我的意思是，我不是故意的。”<br/>“你他妈别说话了，”德拉科疲惫极了，“让我想一会儿。”<br/>他摇晃着走到角落坐下，将头埋进手中。纳威远远地望着他。<br/>“你别管我了，德拉科。”<br/>“闭嘴。”<br/>“我是说真的。我打算把接下来的工作改成隐秘的地下工作，慢慢发展一些成员。但肯定还是有危险。”<br/>“你成心想惹怒我，是吗？”他忍无可忍地抬起头，站起来大步朝他走去，一把拎起他的领子，瞪着他，似乎要一拳打过去。他们对视了片刻，他最后松开了他，解开自己的袍子。<br/>他想要抓住他，跟上他的步伐，却只感觉自己离得越来越远，被远远抛在身后。他不能阻止他冒险，不能阻止他受折磨，唯一能缚住他的只有性爱，只有这个时候他才能感受到他带给他的一点点温度。他拥抱他，亲吻他，按着自己的大腿方便他的入侵。他在短暂的快感中尖叫，忘掉一切看不见的明天，忘掉渗进骨头里的血，拉着他不让他退出去，让他完全射进他体内。<br/>天明时他在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，搂住他汗津津的身体。德拉科紧紧抓着他，大睁着眼，恐慌至极，总有种他马上就要消失的错觉。<br/>“走吧，德拉科。”他说道，“我们离开这里。”</p><p>08<br/>他们无处可逃，只能一同沦陷在泥沼里，区别只是谁陷得更深。<br/>纳威收到奶奶寄来的那封信时，德拉科正倒在寝室里发烧。他又开始胃痛了，昼夜颠倒，冷冷的火燃烧着背脊。<br/>寝室里沉闷的空气让他浑身难受，他浑浑噩噩地推门出去，也不知道自己在往哪儿走。一阵寒风吹醒了他的大脑，醒来时发现自己正站在礼堂大门前，空空的座位笔直地对着他，宛若无数张面目不清的脸。<br/>天空中真的有那么多星星吗？会不会有一颗曾经属于他，有一个他在上面生老病死？会不会有一个他不需要面对淋漓的鲜血和生离死别，不需要忍辱负重？<br/>他叹息了一声，捂着发昏的大脑往回走，刚走了两步就撞在了一个人身上。后者被撞退了半步，没有出声，握住了他的手臂。他们的气息交缠着，低着头，影子拉成了两条平行线。<br/>“他们对我动手了。”少顷，他听见纳威平静地说道，“我的奶奶，他们派了高力士去抓她，想让我乖乖就范。”<br/>德拉科没有回应。<br/>“……但他们没能成功，我说过我奶奶是个很厉害的女巫，高力士现在还在圣芒戈医院里躺着呢。”他的语调微微上扬。德拉科终于动了动，用了点力推开他。<br/>“你觉得很骄傲？”他的嘴唇微微颤抖。<br/>“是，我为我奶奶感到骄傲。”纳威承认道，“她逃走了，给我捎了封信，告诉我说她为我骄傲，还说我不愧是我父母的儿子，叫我坚持下去。”<br/>“……疯了。真是疯了。”德拉科摇了摇头，“你们都疯了——你们不怕死吗？！”<br/>纳威静静地看着他。他的目光让他感到羞愧又恼火。<br/>“我知道，德拉科。你爸妈很爱你，会告诉你遇到危险就避开，不要让自己受伤害。会告诉你遇到有利的机会就不要放过，过好自己的生活，其他的都不要管。我没有听我爸妈说过这些……我从我奶奶那里听到他们的故事，他们怎样勇敢，怎样击败食死徒，又怎样牺牲……我常常会觉得有压力，害怕达不到他们的程度。我害怕让奶奶失望。”<br/>德拉科知道自己说什么都没用了。如果天上真的有那么多星星，那么他们一定住在两颗不同的星球上，隔着无法跨越的银河。<br/>“这个道理我也是最近才明白的。如果你太害怕一件事情，总有一天它就会发生。”<br/>德拉科的脸色霎时变得惨白。他从口袋里抽出魔杖直直地指向他，喘着气，微微扯出了一个讥讽的笑容：“哦，我明白，你赶着去死是吗？……既然你这么想死，我这就满足你，不用感谢我。”<br/>“德拉科……”他唤了一声，朝他走去，德拉科猛地后退一步。<br/>“别过来！”他尖叫道，“离我远点！”<br/>纳威马上停住了，紧绷着脸，咬着下唇。<br/>“对不起。”他低声说道，“我很抱歉。”<br/>德拉科呆呆地看着他，握着魔杖的手臂在打颤。<br/>“我很抱歉，但——我还是会这么做。”<br/>魔杖慢慢垂下来，他深吸一口气，整个夜晚的冷都涌进了他空空的肺。<br/>“现在说还有什么用？”他冷冷地说道，“我知道你是这种人，我早就知道了。我知道这一天会来的，就像你说的那样——我害怕它，所以它来了。我害怕的是一件一定会发生的事。”<br/>他用袖子擦了擦额头上的汗，眼眶被磨得发红。<br/>“我真是怕了你了纳威，我真的怕，我怕哪天醒来就看见他们把你杀了或者关进阿兹卡班，连尸体都找不到。你把纯血统当成挡箭牌，你以为这是无懈可击的吗？你以为他们真的不敢杀隆巴顿家族的人？你是不是想——你是不是——”<br/>后面半句话怎么也说不出口，德拉科脸上的血色越来越少，发烧带来的头昏脑胀和胃痛一股脑儿翻上来，他踉跄一步险些要倒下去。纳威察觉到了不对劲，马上冲上来扶住他，手背盖在他的额头上，一片滚烫。<br/>他一把将他抱起来往校医院赶，德拉科个子很高，但身体并不重，抱在怀里松松冷冷的，像一包沙子。他薄薄的嘴唇一下一下摩擦着他的耳侧，滚烫的气息喷在颈边，起初似是无意，他仰起头贴了上去，用尖牙细细地咬了一口，低声说道：“我不想去医院。”<br/>纳威一顿，停了下来。灰蓝色的眼珠转过来冷冷清清地盯着他，他慢慢地说道：“我想要你。”</p><p>09<br/>最害怕的事情总有一天会发生，他唯一能选择的只有害怕地等待降临，或者平静地等待降临。他什么也无法改变，连扭转自己懦弱的灵魂都竭尽全力。<br/>他从鲜血中爬出来，只学会了忍耐和痛，只学会了流泪和爱，只明白了一个道理——一个人将要走怎样的路，是谁都无法控制的。你可以靠近他、爱上他、甚至摧毁他，但属于他的路依然烙刻在连着灵魂的地方。<br/>德拉科有时候觉得也许纳威就等着这一刻。他在课上顶撞老师、在墙壁上涂抹大逆不道的字、在被折磨的时候一声不吭、在一次次失败后仍不放弃地搅起腥风血雨，他等的就是这一刻，拿着剑冲入最中心的战火，轰轰烈烈地死在那里。<br/>那一天空气中弥漫着烧焦的围幔、破碎的砖瓦、哭喊和鲜血的味道，那一天整座城堡都燃烧了起来，他却迷失了方向。<br/>他望着抱着水晶球往下扔的特里劳妮教授、悄悄溜回来加入战斗的克里维兄弟、低吼的小个子巨人，望着在地上滚来滚去的石像的头，它说着不要管我，就让我这样吧，就让我躺在这里吧。<br/>但他不能躺在这儿。他还得往前走。<br/>他蒙着眼茫然地往前跑，不知道自己该跑向哪一边，也不知道自己到底想要什么。他爱的人，他曾经鄙夷的人，他无法控制的人，他想接近却永远也触碰不到的人，战火燃烧的时候他就奔向了属于他的路，他再也见不到他了。<br/>大厅里传来一阵喧闹声，许多人喊着“不”“不要”，一声比一声凄厉，那里发生了什么？他不用靠近就看见了海格怀里抱着的那个男孩。七月份出生的男孩，他的家庭曾三次击败黑魔王，命运的另一半，死亡的代言人。他死了，一切都该结束了。<br/>“看见了吗？哈利·波特死了！你们这些被蒙蔽的人，现在明白了吧？他根本什么都不是，只是一个依赖别人为他牺牲的小男孩！”那个黑色的男人来回走动，大声说道。他似乎在周围施展了无声无息咒，所有人都被迫保持安静。<br/>嘭地一声，魔咒被打破了，霍格沃茨的保卫者们又吵嚷起来起来，罗恩高声吼道，目眦欲裂：“他打败了你！”<br/>又是震耳欲聋的一声巨响，四周再次安静了，伏地魔得意洋洋的声音响起来：“他是在试图逃出学校的时候被杀死的，在试图自己逃命的时候被杀死的——”<br/>他没能把他的话说完，德拉科听见人群的一角传来推搡扭打声、魔咒闪光声和痛苦的哼哼，一个人挣脱众人冲到了伏地魔面前。他很快被缴了械，男人大笑着把他的魔杖扔到一边，用轻轻的、蛇一般嘶嘶的声音说道：“这是谁呀？……谁主动以身试法，让大家看到战败后继续反抗会有什么下场？”<br/>一旁的贝拉特里克斯显得非常高兴。<br/>“是纳威·隆巴顿，主人！就是那个给卡罗兄妹制造了那么多麻烦的男孩！那对傲罗夫妇的儿子，记得吗？”<br/>德拉科的身体一颤，太阳穴触电般地痛起来。<br/>纳威赤手空拳，毫无挣扎地站起来，站在食死徒和幸存者之间的空地上，直直地与伏地魔对视。后者似乎觉得非常有趣，低头看着他，说道：“啊，是了，我想起来了。但你是个纯种巫师，对吗，我勇敢的孩子？”<br/>德拉科看见纳威空空的拳头攥紧了。<br/>“是，那又怎么样？”<br/>“你表现出了勇气和决心，而且出身高贵。你会成为一个难能可贵的食死徒。我们需要你这样的人，纳威·隆巴顿。”<br/>“除非地狱结冰我才会跟你走。”纳威说道，大喊一声，“邓布利多军！”<br/>人群里立刻响起激昂的回应，无数人挥舞着手中的魔杖，对此伏地魔的无声无息咒似乎也不起作用了。<br/>“很好。”伏地魔说道，他圆滑的声音里包含着比最残酷的咒语还要大的危险，“如果那是你的选择，隆巴顿，我们只好按原计划办了。让它，”他的声音很低，“落到你的头上。”<br/>他挥了挥魔杖，霍格沃茨一扇破碎的窗户里飞出了一只漆黑的怪鸟似的东西，德拉科仔细一看才辨认出那是一顶破旧的分院帽。它落在了伏地魔手上，他抓着帽尖抖了抖，它便耷拉下来。<br/>“霍格沃茨学校再也不需要分院。”伏地魔说道，“再也不会分成好几个学院了。我高贵的祖先——萨拉查·斯莱特林的徽章、盾牌和旗帜，对大家来说就已足够了，是不是呢，纳威·隆巴顿？”<br/>他又一挥魔杖，纳威马上浑身僵硬，一动也不能动。分院帽飘起来，落在他头顶上，帽檐垂到了他的眼睛下方。周围的人群骚动起来，食死徒举起魔杖不让他们靠近。分院帽上窜起了一缕烟，开始燃烧，不一会儿纳威的全身都沾染上了火苗，似乎要被大火吞没，连哀嚎都无法发出……不，不……他朝那儿疯跑过去，不能——<br/>背后的树林里传来一阵巨响，马人从禁林中冲了出来，挤翻了一群凑在一块的食死徒。他在人群中随波逐流，站也站不稳，手直直地往前伸着，试图抓住那个男孩的手——但这次他再也抓不住了——<br/>纳威用力一挣，摆脱了禁锢咒，从燃烧的分院帽里拔出了一把闪亮的银剑——那把他和朋友们试图从校长室偷出来的格兰芬多宝剑，上面鹅蛋大小的红宝石比晨曦还要耀眼。他握紧宝剑用力一挥，散发着腥臭的蛇头旋转着朝外飞去，伏地魔愤怒地叫喊着，宝剑割开蛇头没有任何声音，可似乎所有人都听见了。<br/>——我觉得你在赫奇帕奇更合适，你认为呢？<br/>他定定地看着他，微微颤抖着，眼眶通红。<br/>不，你是……真正的格兰芬多。</p><p>10<br/>一年后。<br/>霍格沃茨的草药棚是纳威最喜欢去的地方，只要没有课，他就能在那儿呆一整天，折腾那些西里古怪的植物。<br/>学生们叫他隆巴顿教授，他喜欢这个称呼。他曾经也想过像哈利一样去魔法部担任一名傲罗，追随他父母的步伐，但最后还是选择留在这里。<br/>七年级时他就见够了鲜血和离别，他能在迫不得已的时刻承担重任，但说到底最向往的依然是那些能给他带来快乐的东西。<br/>纳威在办公桌前坐下，盯着桌子上的陶瓷杯看了一会儿，慢吞吞地端过来放在面前，又不动了。<br/>窗户外传来一阵拍动翅膀的声音，一只黑色的猫头鹰停在他的右手边，脚踝上挂着一只包裹。纳威皱起眉，端详了它一会儿，谨慎地将它拆下来。<br/>猫头鹰抖了抖羽毛，叫了一声，飞走了。纳威将陶瓷杯推到一边，困惑地盯着那只鼓鼓囊囊的布袋，里面似乎装着一只球状物，也许是一枚大粪蛋，但他没有闻到异味。<br/>真是一只漂亮的猫头鹰，他想，不过从没见过它。<br/>纳威慢慢拆开包裹，里面是一只精致的球形盒子，他莫名觉得这种风格有点眼熟。他摸索了一会儿，在角落里找到了一条紧绷绷的缝隙，小心翼翼地沿着它掰开，屏住了呼吸。<br/>盒子里的天鹅绒上放着一只被咬了一口的青苹果。<br/>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>